Radiators are generally placed in front parts of vehicle bodies for efficient cooling by traveling wind. However, if the radiator is placed in front of a seat, the wind warmed by the radiator flows rearward and a heat insulated structure for protecting a passenger from the warmed wind is required.
Accordingly, as disclosed in JP1990-77385 A, a configuration in which the radiator is placed in the rear of the seat may be employed. According to this configuration, the radiator is placed in the rear of the seat, a wind guide structure is provided on the side of the radiator, a fan is placed in the rear of the radiator, and thereby, the radiator is cooled using the wind from the front of the radiator.
However, when the passenger, seat, or the like is located in front of the radiator, the radiator is not efficiently cooled by the wind from the front.
One objective of this disclosure is to provide a vehicle that can efficiently cool a radiator even when the radiator is placed in the rear of a seat.